Gotta be Somebody
by radcliffe23
Summary: A future look into my AU story Epiphany. I hope you enjoy.


**Gotta Be Somebody**  
By: Radcliffe23  
Disclaimer: No owning of Harry Potter or Nickelback here folks

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

Harry was not usually one for muggle music, but this song had instantly caught his attention. Ever since the loss of his voice, his hearing, all of his senses really, had become more acute. So when he heard the song while strolling down the lane in his neighborhood, he made a detour toward the strip mall close by.

Upon reaching the strip mall and locating the music store, he burst in, breathless, and located a clerk. At the desk, Harry used the writing motion to ask for paper and pen. Quickly he jotted down the words he remembered and asked the question; ~ I need this song, please. ~

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

The clerk smiled at Harry warmly, nodded and said, "I'll be right back, sir."

Harry smiled in return and was again glad he and his wife lived in a muggle area. They had made sure to equip their home with the latest technology and had a great sound system for some great Weasley parties.

The clerk came back with the CD and Harry looked on the back for the name of the song. The clerk smiled and pointed out the name, explaining them as a Canadian band with this album being their sixth.

Harry smiled brightly at the clerk, causing the young lady to blush, bought the album and ran home as fast as he could.

He found his wife in the parlor reading a story to their young son and couldn't help the content sigh that escaped. His family looked over at him and his smile deepened. His son jumped up from the floor and yelled, ("Daddy!") as he ran up to Harry for a tackling hug.

His wife laughed brightly, but stayed where she was, as being six months pregnant with twins tends to hinder ones movement quite well. She needn't have worried, however, because Harry came to her holding their son and planted a warm kiss on her brow. She could feel the love radiating from him in waves and basked in the warmth of it. "Is there a special occasion I missed?" She asked, wondering at the fierce love she felt from him.

Harry smiled and shook his head. He put down his son and fished in his pocket for the CD, popped it in the player and pushed a button for the song he thought fit them so well, to start.

As the song began, Harry knelt down in front of his wife, took her hands and just looked in her eyes.

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right, it's just like déjà vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Ooooh,  
You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough  
(Cause you never know) when it shows up, make sure you're holding on  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh_

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know their not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there (what are you looking for)  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares (cause you never know)  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_(Make sure you're holding on)  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

When the song ended, tears were steaming down both of their faces and their son was sitting next to them quietly looking on, sensing a serious moment.

Luna sniffed and smiled at Harry. "I'm very glad I never gave up on you, Harry. You're the first person I had ever shown my true self to and we have polished each other to shining perfection. And I plan on spending forever with you."

Harry smiled brightly in return, nodded his head in agreement and reached up for a deep kiss, their son leaning back and emitting a resounding, "EWWWW!"

THE END

**AN: This bunny bounced around in my head for days before I finally jotted it down. I'm not usually one for writing song fics, but it's never too late to start. And don't worry, the next chapter of Epiphany is coming along nicely and I expect it to be done in the next day or so. Until then, enjoy this look into the future and I'll see you all later!**

**Radcliffe23**


End file.
